


The Curse of The Darkcode

by Codename_Rinwaz



Series: The Curse of The Darkcode (The Darkcode Legacy) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Advance AI, Earth existed, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Houses are fighting with one another in secret, Knights of The Fallen Empire Alternate Universe, M/M, More Tags Coming Soon, Multi, Secrets, Slow Romance, Star Wars The Old Republic Alternate Universe, multiple POVs, there is a curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codename_Rinwaz/pseuds/Codename_Rinwaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years ago, two Sith lords traveled to The Protectors of Dromund Kaas temple in an unreasonable attempt to protect their legacy but things did not go according to their plan. Instead, they ignited the flame of a war that has been smoldering for many centuries.</p><p>The gears of a different war start moving again….</p><p>The Protector of Dromund Kaas is seeking revenge…</p><p>The House of The Darkcode is awake once again…</p><p>They're seeking their one and only ally to defeat  an old enemy...</p><p>Wisdom.</p><p>
  <strong> In the process of editing and on Hiatus! </strong>
</p><p>(This is SWTOR AU timeline; usually updates every other Friday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> A small Disclaimer before I start doing stuff :)  
> EDITED ON: 9/12/16: summary fixed  
> EDITED ON: 11/15/16  
> EDITED ON: 12/18/16  
> EDITED ON: 2/8/17

# DISCLAIMER

Before this train take off this station, I need to say something first: I don't own Star Wars The Old Republic, it owned by Bioware, EA and LucasArts. I just here writing AU of Bioware story. There will be spoilers for SWTOR and KoFE and future expansions, fair warning. Also certain chapters rating can change from T (Teen) to M (Mature) [I blame Jel'lio for this]

This story is on wattpad under the same story title and author name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will mostly likely update every Friday if I can :)  
> And fix any tags I might had missed 
> 
> Enjoy reading my fanfic which is coming soon in the near future
> 
> -CRz


	2. Prologue: Chapter 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place on Dromund Kaas 45 years ago, where two Sith lords are up to no good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prolog is long just saying, so just get comfortable and get food/drinks stuff  
> Also, a minor WARNING because towards the end there is a lot mention of needles
> 
> EDITED ON: 9/8/16, There is a chapter being posted tomorrow maybe even two, no promise  
> EDITED ON: 9/12/16: the dark temple look alike is now named "The Protectors of Dromund Kaas" best name ever, I think xD  
> EDITED ON: 12/1/16  
> EDITED ON: 7/12/17

In the jungle where the nights are darkest, two dark figures head into the jungle tree line. The first figure was a tall bulk man who skin and face were a deep red shade of color. Next to him was a woman, a bit skinnier than the man, also very tall but had pale white red skin. Both of them wore a dark robe that barely touches the ground. The man looks around and then pulled his hood up and around his head so you can barely see his face. The women followed the same suit. Both of them followed a path into the dark jungle

"......"

" If you have something to say, say it **Foxa**."

" **Valdyto** Are you sure this right thing to do, the Dark Council will dis---"

"It does not matter, this the only way to protect our F---"

"But there is other ways to do that like with guards, spells, datacrons, trusted students and hell maybe even your brother L---"

The man turns around, stopping suddenly and growled, " YOU will not mention HIS name to me, YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

The woman lowered her eyes, murmur softly

"Yes Master."

"Good..." 

They both continue down the jungle path and stop where path change from stone to dirt.

"That building over there, it the temple we are looking?" asks the man pointing at the treeline in front of them.

"Yes, yes it is," the women walked forward bit, then stop and look at the distance building as if she was analyzing it.

" It looks like the dark temple"

"Really?"

The man joined here on the dirt path

"Yes it does but an older design or something."

She smiled

"Well shall we get going then?"

She starts to run down the path that leads to the building that looks like the dark temple. The man shaking his head, sighing.

"How did I ever marry you?" 

"You got on your knee ask for my hand idiot, and are you coming?" 

The women stop and turn around to face him.

"Yes, Yes"

~

Back at Kass City.....

In the Dark Council meeting room...

An argument is taking place between few senior Dark Council members....

"THEY ARE DOING WHAT NOW?!?!"

"Yes sir they are going to...." 

Yes I know where they are going to...." 

The head Dark Council lords turns to face the window that looks over the Kass City and walks over....

The dark lord mummer while facing the huge window, quietly, "The Kass protector is in danger, send the biggest strike team you can get immediately."

"And their orders my lord?"

"Capture if possible, if not kill them."

"Yes my lord" 

The lowly acolyte bows deeply and quickly leaves room.

Another dark lord speak up, "You know that they will fight to the death and won't give up easily."

The head of Dark Lords replies, " Oh I know," and smiles.  


Back in the Dromund Kaas jungle...

Last few hours were spent walking on the dirt path that leads to the temple. As they walked, the man lifts his head to the air and listen.

"Shit"

"What is it?"

The women stop walking and face him. But instead of stopping too, he grabs her arm and started to pull her along.

"Hey!"

"We need to keep moving"

The women eyes open worriedly

"Do you think that they...." Her voice trailed off

He nodded, " Yes, the whole city is awake and full on alert."

The women listen and hears distant sound of alarms going off.

She looks again at her husband with a worried expression. She tries to look at his face but it was still hidden under his hood.

"Don't worry we will succeed," he said trying to reassure his wife.

She did not feel reassured any longer.

~  
By the time they reached the temple it almost dawn.

The man went ahead entering the temple to check if it was safe enough. So the women was left alone outside to her thoughts. 

She knew that she will prepare the ritual in time but there also a chance of getting capture and even get killed in the process. She still hear the distant alarms that are coming from Kass City, but this time it distant sound of men and war droids marching into the jungle heading towards the temple.

"Well it seems that they know where we are already," She said.

Then the man came out of the temple.

"It safe inside, there was only few wildlife."

"Was?"

"It could not be helped they attacked first," he said in defense.

The women put her hand on her hips and shook her head with a smirk. In response, the man shrugged in defeat.

"We better get started, the army they sent sound like it getting close.

So both the man and the women headed into the temple.

~  
On the jungle path that was once empty and quiet is now was now filled with men and war droids. Among the men was an another man that who also has red skin, a bounty hunter.  
The Hunter name was Salze. Salze was toward the middle of this army group. He hated getting in the middle of the night just because of Dark Lord wanted everyone searches for two crazed Sith Lords. As tired as already his, he picks up his walking pace. Soon the temple came into view. He let out low whistle.

"Damn that place look very familiar," he said a smirk.

A female human cyborg who was walking next to him for awhile, rolled her eyes and then spoke,

"The Emperor took the design for dark temple from this temple here, The Protectors of Dromund Kaas" 

"I already knew that Smart-ass," Salze stick his tongue and blew raspberries at her.

Then suddenly Salze ran into the man in the front of them. 

"Hey!" Salze said while rubbing his nose

The man in front of him was another Pureblood. 

"Oh sorry, I just got so caught up in looking at that temple I guess I stop walking," he said.

Salze look at the man. He was a tall bulk man, his face had high cheek bone, his face was smooth with no rigid bones and his color of his skin was a deep red shade color. 

Salze jump back surprised, " You look just like the Sith lord we are looking for." 

The human cyborg glares at the other Pureblood. 

The Pureblooded laughs deeply, " Oh I get that a lot." 

"Why...," Salze said questions.

Pureblooded smiles.

"Well I am his identical twin ...."

The human cyborg whisper quietly if she was scared, behind Salze, " Lender...."  


Back in the temple ...

The man and woman walked into the main chamber of the temple. At the far end of the chamber was a device that was designed to hold a living being. 

Both the man and woman walked up to the device.

"Is he still alive," the man asked.

The woman closed her eyes and placed a hand on top of the device. 

"Yes, barely." 

He frown, "Barely?"

Then the temple started to groan around them 

A loud voice of another man filled the old temple room, " Well, Well, Well, look what we have here." 

Both the man and woman turn to face the owner of the voice.

The man growled, " Lender..."

"Ar'gar", Lender replied.

Ar'gar ignited his lightsaber and so did Lender. 

"Rere," Ar'gar turned to his wife and said, " Complete the ritual while I hold off my brother." 

Rere turn back around and place her hand on the cold surface of the device.

The device was designed like a coffin that was made out of metal. The metal had a unique design carved neatly onto the surface. On closer inspection one side of the metal coffin, the design had the Sith code in words but there was also unusual designs. On the other side was the Jedi code with same unusual designs. Rere started to chant an unknown language, the coffin started to glow an uneasy glow that lit the whole room. 

Ar'gar and Lender were fighting already and throwing insults at each other.

"So you don't trust me, Little Brother," Lender chuckles then throws Force lightning at him which Ar'gar defects with ease. "And you have also got stronger too," he added.

They fought for a while until metal coffin releases cold white steam. 

While Ar'gar was still distracted by the white steam, Lender jump up and lifting the lightsaber over his head with confident smirk aimed at Ar'gar's head.  


Outside the temple....

General Tarlton was standing in a makeshift tent and was looking at some battle plans for storming the temple. While doing that, a Pureblooded Sith came into the room.

The Pureblooded started to walk towards the general but the general waved his hand to stop him.

"What do you want," he looks the at the Pureblooded's clothes, " mercenary ?"

"General, sir," the Mercenary look down onto the ground.

"Well, spit it out," the general said hurriedly.

The Pureblooded looked back up, raise his arm and started to force choke the General, " House of Spear and House of BlueJays demands your death, General Tarlton."  
The General eyes widen at the word BlueJays.  
The Pureblooded then tighten his hold and snap his neck. The General drop dead onto the ground. The Pureblooded smiled at his handy work, then reached into the breast pocket of General and took a few items of proof of his deed then turn around and left the tent.  
There were some soldiers outside, who somehow didn't hear what happen inside the tent, " General Tarlton says that he can not be bothered for next hour or so, is that clear?" All the soldiers nodded their heads, and Pureblooded left them to their work. Soon as the Pureblooded left the War camp, a cyborg women appeared in front of him, " Well, is he dead?" The Pureblooded handed her the items he got, "Are Blue Jays happy now," he asked as the women while inspected the items. "Yes, yes, this the battle plans for the War on Hoth that nearly wiped us Blue Jays off the map, proof that he was leading the war," She said in a quiet whisper. She folds the map back into its original form and took out data pad.  
"Okay, there, you have your credits." She turns to leave back into the forest but the Pureblooded grabs her arm, " Wait when do I see again you again, Rosa?"  
Rosa turn and put a hand on the Pureblooded jacket but hesitated.  
"Rosa?"  
Then she pulled him down into a kiss that lasted for a moment, "Tonight, Salze, Nar Shaddaa, probably," She bit her lip shyly.  
"Should I call you then?"  
"Sure"  
"Until I see you again I guess"  
"I love you, Salze"  
Salze's eyebrows shot up at the sudden confession and smiled gently 

"I love you too, Rosa."

_Wli’tigre’s POV_

Back inside the Temple...

Will...Will....Willl...

Wli’tigre opens his eyes slowly.

Will....yo...nee...to...et..up

Wli'tigre moves his head trying to look for the voice but growled in pain as needles in his neck fell out. Wli’tigre tries to focus his eyes on the needles that seemed to been connected to...a blue string?

Then the voice came back

Will...Wil....u...nee...ge...p...

The voice caused sharp dull pain through his head. Wli’tigre growled and starts to try to move causing more pain as more needles seem to disconnect from him. 

Will....Willl...Willl....

"What," he snapped at voice.

SSSllleeeppp...

The last he remembered before he fell back into the darkness was a cold touch on his forehead putting him asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> The other names for Ar'gar and Rere were in Sith language and since there no real official transition for Sith language I used a wiki site that had some cannon words for it  
> Credit goes to them for being awesome :)  
> [Sith Language](http://wiki.starsidergalaxy.com/index.php?title=Sith_language)  
> When **words are like this** it usually means it in another language most of time  
>   
>  -CRz
> 
> (P.S. I did most of this on my phone and transferred to my computer so there might be mistakes here and there)


	3. Prologue: Chapter 1- An Advance AI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even advance AIs get hacked once in while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED ON: 12/1/16  
> EDITED ON: 7/12/17

_Wli’tigre POV_

Dromund Kaas Apartment...

Wli’tigre woke up with start and almost falls out of his bed onto the carpeted floor. He pinches the bridge of his nose while murmuring and cursing something along line of “not an again”.

Wli’tigre looks around the room which was slightly brightened by the early morning light that came through the closed curtains of the rooms huge window. The room was very simply decorated. It contains a simple single size bed, next to the bed was a nightstand and a top of the nightstand was a note and some tea that was still warm making him conclude that it has been here for a short time. He reached over to pick up the note, the noted read:

_Dear Master Will,_

_I hope this note finds you well._

_Last night you seem “out of it” if that way to explain it. You went bed but you were restless and unable to sleep so I gave you some of your sleeping medication which calms you immensely. I soon realize why you acting like that yesterday. The day was your world went to hell. You were forced to see and do things against your will._

_But enough of this talk, I made your breakfast which is downstairs, and your tea is next to you._

_I’m downstairs, I need to talk to you about something important as soon as possible._

_-VIAI_

Wli’tigre put the note back on the nightstand and sighed. He grabbed his tea and made his way towards downstairs.

_After Breakfast…_

Wli’tigre was downstair still drinking his tea while looking out the huge window that was overlooking the Kaas City. “VIAI, you said you need to talk with me about something?" He turns to face the holo-projector that was in the room and took another sip of his tea.

The holo-projector turns on and silhouette of young man appears.

“Good Morning, Master Will! I trust you feeling better today,” the silhouette smiles gently at the old cather who still sipping his tea and who now seems to be glaring at him.

“Much better, I guess,” the silhouette says nervously.

“VIAI, I read that you were going tell me something important”

The silhouette clears his throat before speaking again, “ Master Will, you remember when you said that this Dromund Kaas apartment is supposed to be acting dormant to prevent curious eyes?”

“Yes…”

“And that you’re wanted by Empire for many different reasons”

“Go on, VIAI”

“ Also that I am the main thing to prevent people from discovering this place is still active”

The cather turns to kitchen to refill his tea

“What is your point, VIAI, ” the cather asked impatiently.

The silhouette starts to fidget nervously.

“Well…”

The cather stop in his tracks and takes a big breath in.

“What happens now, VIAI”

“Well last night…,” the silhouette starts to trail off again.

The cup in Wli’tigre hand starts to crack showing that he has become upset and angry.

“Last night, My mainframe was hacked”

“....”

The cather turns around and faces VIAI.  
“Who hacked us,” he tries to say calmly but it came out more like a growl.

“The Empire, sir,” the silhouette says nervously.

“ WHO EXACTLY HACKED US YOU STUPID AI,” Wil'igre roars and throws the cup he was holding into a nearby wall and it shatters.

“Imperial Intelligence sir,” the silhouette says quickly and disappears but is replace with a holo recording.

“Playback recording from the start VIAI,” Wil'igre says as he reaches down to pick broken pieces of the cup he just threw across the room.

“Playing back recording that was taken _Today_ at _0200_ Location _Imperial Intelligence Headquarter_ “

Two figures appeared, on the left was the senior Dark Council member, Darth Marr and on the right was Imperial Intelligence agent code name “Keeper”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping forward to present time of the story which takes place 2-3 years before the main story begins.  
> Thanks for Reading :)
> 
> -CRz


	4. Prologue: Chapter 2- Holorecording

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holorecording in Darth Marr's POV  
> This is what happens when you go to someone's house uninvited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly what happens to most of the people in the prologue  
> Minor warning for stabbing  
> EDITED ON: 10/11/16; 10/23/15;7/12/17

_Holorecording: Darth Marr’s POV_

_Dromund Kaas, Kaas City, Imperial Intelligence Headquarter…_

Darth Marr walked into Imperial Intelligence and stopped short when he saw that everyone in the room was on high alert. The usually darken room was light up by flashing red lights from the ceiling. A female robotic voice was calling from the speakers, “ WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK, DANGEROUS, ACTIVE AI HAS BEEN LOCATED.” Well, that explained most of it but not why Keeper called in the middle of the night to tell him to come here immediately, Keeper is the one that handles these situations not him. Darth Marr scans the room for the white-haired man while searching he sees a bunch of watchers typing hurried on the computers, some fixers running around like the world was coming to an end. He finally spots the man in at the back of the crazed room, who was standing in front the huge holo projector telling commands to other watchers who was also next to the holo projector. 

Darth Marr approached the man. 

“Keeper “

The white haired (partly bald) man turns to face the dark lord.

“Ah, Darth Marr, I’m glad that you came so quickly”

“Make it quick, Keeper,” the dark lord says in a huff, crossing his arms.

The man bows his head,” Apologizes, my lord. As you can see that Imperial Intelligence has found a dangerous AI “living” in a penthouse of Dromund Kaas Apartments.”

The apartment that the AI lived in appears on the on a huge holo projector.

“My lord, if you do not mind me asking, how well do you know the story of the Protectors of Dromund Kaas?”

The dark lord frowns from behind his mask.

“Keeper, how do you that story, it a Sith secret,” the dark says angrily.

The man shook his head.

“Maybe to the public eye but not to us.”

The dark lord started to pace.

“And how is that possible,” the dark lord questions ready to prepare himself for a long speech about knowing a Sith secret.

“Because of a certain dangerous AI”

Darth Marr stops in his tracks and turns to face the man. 

“How does an AI know about the Protector?”

“ The same reason I ask you how well you knew the story”

“I know the basic outline of the story”

“Do you know where he is now?” 

“ No, no one does, he disappeared after nearly destroying Kaas City”

“ There is one person who knows where he is,” the man turn and face the holo projector again and press a button that brings up a picture of a blue silhouette of a young man. 

“Who that, Keeper,” the dark says while walking closer to the holoprojector to get a closer look. 

“ That VIAI, an AI, well we think he is AI”

“You think? And since when did Artificial intelligence have genders,” the dark lord says.

Keeper cracked a small smile. 

“ We can never actually confirm that if he is AI or he is actually a person and on multiple occasions, he preferred to call he.” 

“Multiple occasions?”

“Yes, my lord, he…,” Keeper pinch his nose and sighed.

“And he….,” the Dark Lord starts urges the man to continue.

“On multiple occasions,” Keeper continued, “ he hacked us only to change one thing on our records of him, his gender, We never really figure out why he does this but when we stop changing the gender back to N/A, he never appeared again well until now.”

The dark lord nods.

“Why do you think he is not an AI, Keeper”

“ When we sent agents to contact him, he acted oddly. He seems to able hold onto solid objects and projects himself nearly anywhere.” 

“What strange things for AI to do,” Darth Marr thought.

“So Keeper is there a real reason why you called me in the middle of the night or you just wanted talk about really weird AI you guys can’t figure out.”

Keeper bowed his head.

“Apologies my lord, I called you here today because I need you for small operation I’m doing”

“Don’t you have other agents for this,” Darth Marr asked.

“Yes my lord but I think you are only one capable of doing this operation and like you said that the story of the Protector of Dromund Kaas is a Sith secret”

“Fine,” the dark lord agreed but only out of curiosity.

“ Good” 

Keeper turns to one of the watchers that he was giving commands before, “ Watcher two, give your report” 

“Yes, sir”

Watcher two brings up her report.

“My Lord we need you to go into 15 floors of the Dromund Kaas Apartments and distract it while we hack it without being noticed”

“And what happens if I don’t distract it “

“ He most likely turns all of our droids against and kills all of us within seconds.”

“Okay…” 

Darth Marr was against a crazy AI that most likely going kill to everyone.

And this operation also might just end up as a bloodbath and Darth Marr is going to be part of it. 

~

_30 minutes later..._

Dromund Kaas,Kaas City, Dromund Kaas Apartments…

Darth Marr was just getting off the elevator when he spotted a middle-aged man standing in the dark who seems to be waiting for him there. The middle aged man was a slightly red skin, bright yellowed eye Pureblooded, wearing imperial clothing and was standing confidently. 

The dark lord starts reaching for his lightsaber when the man spots him.

“My lord, sorry to surprise you but---”

The dark lord ignites his lightsaber and points to the man's forehead.

The middle age man did not even flinch.

“Name,rank and a reason why are you here,” the dark lord demands.

“ I’m Grand Moff Moe, my lord. I’m here to help you and do an investigation of my own.”

“Investigation of your own?” The dark lord turns off his lightsaber and places it back on his belt.

The Grand Moff seem to relax a bit.

“ Yes my lord, I’m here to investigate the Protector of Dromund Kaas”

The dark lord freezes.

“Grand Moff Moe, tell me how do you know about the Protector of Dromund Kaas”

“ I know of the Protector, he is the one who murders my father who did nothing wrong to him”

“Who is your father, Grand Moff”

“ My father was one of the sith lords that were trying to protect his legacy”

“I’m going to guess your mother died on that day too"

“No, she died in hospital 9 months later”

Darth Marr nods and walks past the Grand Moff to the apartment door. He takes out an electric pulsar from his pocket and rang the doorbell.

 _“Dong, Dum, De, Dum, Ding”_

“ Why did you ring the doorbell, are you trying to give us away?”

The Dark Lord chuckles slightly.

“No,” he says and shows the Moff the pulsar, “ We are trying to get its attention.” 

Then Darth Marr jabs the doorbell, frying it in the process. The doorbell spark for few moments and soon both of the men hear the doors locks slid out of their places. The double door opens revealing a dark long carpeted hallway. The Grand Moff was the first step through the door in a sudden rush.

“Let's get this over with”

As soon Darth Marr walked through the door, the door slam shut, locking behind him. 

Both of the men looked back at the door in silence. Darth Marr tried to open the door manually and using the force but nothing happened. 

“Well it's no use trying to open the blasted door, we will look for another way out,” the Moff said. _“ I don’t think there another way out of this place_ ,” the dark lord thought.

Soon both of the men were walking down the long darkened hallway that only lightened up by old fashioned fancy candles that were attached to the wall. The Moff and the dark lord passed by framed photos and trophies(?)(That what Darth Marr thinks). 

Eventually, they walked until the hallway opened up to the main room. 

The main room only lightened up by the full moon from the window. There was a huge holo-projector that was seemed to be partly on and advance war humanoid-like droid that doesn't pose an immediate threat. 

Next phase of Keeper’s plan: Hack the AI’s core, recover its memory core and wipe its database. 

As the dark lord starts to download the files onto a data pad, the Grand Moff was more interested in things in the room, taking notes on everything. Eventually, the Moff came across a gold necklace on a small table and picked it up to examine.

“What are you looking for, Moff”

“Looking for evidence that the Protector lives here, get him arrested and under proper security authority.”

“So how much do you know about the Protector,” the dark lord questions the Moff as he sat down on a nearby couch.

Darth Marr was not really interested in the Moff’s story, he was just really bored and still had about another 20 mins left on downloading.

The other man pockets the gold necklace and sat down across from the dark lord on the other couch.

“ Do you know why Keeper suddenly knows the location of the Protector?”

“No, not really” 

“Well I am the one who told him”

“So… how long did you know where he is,” Darth Marr asked, who now little more curious in the Moff’s motive.

“ Little before I joined the imperial army, I believe. When I was young, my nurse who raised me told me the story of what happened to my father and mother. My uncle killed my father, my uncle was killed by the Protector and my mother barely survived the encounter. About 9 months later, I was born and a few days later my mother was killed in the hospital.”

Darth Marr stood up from the couch and walked over to data pad that just finished downloading.

Darth Marr was just about to start wiping the AI’s system when he looked up and realized that the Humanoid-like droid was gone.

Darth Marr turns around and saw the Grand Moff being held from the neck. Behind him was the set of yellow glowing eyes and metal hand that lifting the man.

The dark lord tried to move but realized that his body from the hip down was paralyzed. 

“There is no point moving around Darth Marr,” the droid said emotionless while squeezing the Grand Moff’s neck even more.

“Le...Let...m...me...go… stu...stupid...dro….droid…” the Moff said while struggling against the droid grasp.

“Oh sorry, I can't do that it against the rules”

The Droid reaches around and takes the gold necklace from the Moff’s breast pocket.

“This definitely not yours,” the droid says as he lifts the necklace to the eye level of the Moff.

The gold necklace was a thin chain and on it was a bit silver that supposedly holding onto something.

The droid takes a vibro blade and stabs the Moff though his back.

“This is your punishment for coming here, Grand Moff Moe,” the droid said emotionless. 

The droid drops the Moff onto the ground.

The droid starts to walk towards the dark lord.

It stops short of Darth Marr and smiles revealing a set of metal teeth.

“ My, my, my, look what we have here, a Dark Lord of The Sith,” the droid said happily while playing with a vibro blade in between its metal fingers. 

“It is a real shame to kill you,” the droid starts to circle the dark lord like predator a hunting it's prey, “ I always was a big fan of yours, Marr but I’m sad that I have to kill you,” the droid said with a smile still but it was a sad smile. 

Darth Marr frowns from behind his mask, “Droids are machine, they have no emotions”

The droid stops in front of him, bringing itself to Marr’s eye level. 

“They do now”

“How?”

“My masters granted my brothers and me these feelings for many reasons”

“For what reasons?” Because of it just being **CRAZY** giving droids feelings and chances at betraying owners too. **SO WHO AND THEIR BRIGHT MINDS FIGURE OUT HOW TO GIVE DROIDS FEELINGS!**

The droid actually frowns and says, “ I never question my masters and you shouldn't” 

The droid grabs it's blade and puts it to Marr’s neck.

“Goodbye Darth Marr”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I am developing a habit of killing off characters in the chapter when they're introduced  
> And I also rewrote this chapter like 3 different times, so there is 3 different introduction for this chapter xD
> 
> I am also on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/Codename_Rinwaz). Come say Hi and help influence this fanfic when I get that evil writer's block of mine :P
> 
> Thanks for reading :)  
> -CRz


	5. Prologue: Chapter 3 - The Legend of the House of Darkcode- The Secret War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Galactic Republic and the Empire fight their war but there is another war right under the surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED ON: 10/16/16  
> Some words you need to know before reading to understand:  
> House: A group of people who are bound together by blood or by job occupation  
> House Summit: A meeting were all the Houses meet together in peace, each house is represented like a U.S Congress but smaller  
> EDITED ON: 12/1/16; 3/16/17;7/12/17

_ The Legend of The House of Darkcode - The Secret War  _

_ Many centuries ago in a deep unexplored part of the galaxy, there was a planet called Earth. _

_ Earth was very beautiful and its inhabitants were very strong with the force. The inhabitants were people of many different races. These people were separated into different groups, “Houses” they called themselves. There were many different Houses but the main ones were House of Wisdom, House of BlueJays, House of Spear, House of Assassin and House of Darkcode.  _

_ House of Wisdom was the Keepers of knowledge both known and unknown to man. This House usually kept to itself most the time, only spoke to other Houses during important holidays, events and trade. The House of Wisdom always been neutral in politics and wars, making it one of the safer Houses during a war and an excellent place for a highly important meeting during both wartime and peacetime. They trade with other Houses with different kinds of paper and ink for in return daily supplies like food. This House has both non-force sensitive and force sensitive people.  _

_ House of BlueJays were the merchants of this planet. House BlueJays pride themselves for being the second biggest and richest. They worked closely with House Spear even though it was their rival. House of BlueJays was not the most favorite house of House Wisdom because due do to some corrupt leader that was doing horrible ruling a few years back. But if you ask any other Houses, they might just say that BlueJays are just corrupt all around. This House is mostly a non-force sensitive but does a great number of house members that are.  _

_ House of Spear was another merchant group like House BlueJays but prefer selling natural items to its customers unlike House of BlueJays who sells more man-made products. House of Spear was also a mercenary group that played role in playing guard in city and villages. House of Spear was allied with Wisdom and Darkcode. This House is a non-force sensitive. _

_ House of Assassin was a smaller house but gain influence does to being a house that where you can hire assassins that can kill anyone and steal anything. Certain House considers them criminals and other see them as a promising House on the rise to being one of the top houses. There are no known allies but there was a rumor they work for House of Wisdom. This House is mostly a force sensitive but does have non-force sensitive in its ranks.  _

_ House of Darkcode was the military group. They have a strong ground and space force. House of Darkcode were the protectors of Earth, protecting the planet from threats from space and threats on the ground. They run on a strict code of rules making it very hard for outsiders to join. They were also the biggest and strongest house. This House was mostly forced sensitive. _

_ For many centuries there was nothing really going on besides the occasional war (House BlueJays and House Spear mostly) until that fateful day.  _

_ One day Earth exploded for an unknown reason. A lot of House did make it in time to leave the planet but were caught in the explosion. The Houses that did make it still had major loss except for one… _

_ House of Darkcode. _

_ The House of Darkcode suffered no loss of life or no property loss and were acting very strangely. At first, the Houses thought that the reason the Darkcodes survived because they were prepared and there was nothing to worry about.  _

_ So for many years the Houses traveled the galaxy looking for safe place to settle.  _

_ But one year, one of Houses discovered why Earth exploded and all the blame went straight to House of Darkcode. The Darkcode were soon put on trial.  _

_ “But they were our protector,” one House said. “So why did they let the other Houses died,” another cried. This went on for the longest time, Houses battling other house for either for the favor of the Darkcode or destroying them.  _

_ The House of Darkcode acted like nothing was wrong and continued with their daily job which was protecting the other Houses from outside threats. _

_ Finally, House of Wisdom was annoyed enough by the Darkcode’s attitude, they called House summit on Planet Illum( this was one of the planets they tried to settle on).  _

_ “Darkcode,” the House of Wisdom said, “ We need to know if you are the one who caused our planet to exploded and cause the end of many Houses.” _

_ The House of Darkcode stayed silent. _

_ Another House spoke up, who were upset with the House of Darkcode, “ Is there a reason why many House died that day? Is there a reason why you never did your job of protecting us?” _

_ This time, House of Darkcode did respond. _

_ “ We did our job” _

_ “You didn’t” _

_ “We did our jobs because we are here talking to each other” _

_ Another House spoke up, “ Let's put this different words, Why do you warn us, tells us to evacuate and then did not help anyone.” _

_ “Every Man and Woman for him or herself” _

_ “That not  _ **_excuse_ ** _ ,” another House yelled.  _

_ The House of Darkcode chuckled softly. _

_ “ No one was read our code, I guess” _

_ A mummer of “No”s comes from other Houses.  _

_ “ Our code states that we follow any contact, alliances, etc. to full potential but nothing about saving anyone. And plus other Houses were useless to us” _

_ “ Useless, how can any house be useless?” _

_ “Power”  _

_ This when the House of Darkcode’s true purpose surfaced. _

_ The House of Darkcode just wanted power. They did something on Earth that destroyed it, just to get power. Many Houses were blind to see the House of Darkcode gain so much power after the planet explosion. All of them felt betrayed. _

_ Within a two month of the House Summit, many of the Houses banded together and declared war on the Darkcode. Some Houses didn’t want the war since the Darkcode were a military force and only protection from rest of the galaxy  _

_ The war last for many centuries, many Houses were destroyed, the House of Assassin was among them.  _

_ There were a few reasons why the war lasted so long: _

_ One reason was that the House of Darkcode didn’t have any interest in war. They only fought when the other House attacked them. So this prolonged the war. _

_ Reason number two was that House of Wisdom ruled that the war kept a secret from the rest of the galaxy especially from the Republic and the Empire because the Houses agreed it was too dangerous to show themselves.  _

_ Reason number three was when Houses do fight Darkcode and try to surrender. Usually, after the peace treaty was done and House Wisdom comes to finalize the peace between the two house but one day when Wisdom did come they only found dead remains of the House. Soon any Houses that fought the Darkcode and tried to surrender will end up dead and many Houses were not eager to fight in many battles. _

_ Reason number four was soon pieced together and was the downfall of Darkcode. After many battles, the Houses realized that the Darkcode were cursed.  _

_ The House of Wisdom called another House Summit (this time on a planet called Tatooine) but only, this time, the House of Darkcode were not present.  _

_ During this was Summit, the House BlueJays, and Spear put their differences aside and joined together. _

_ When they attacked the House of Darkcode, they finally saw what been affecting them. The curse mutated their physical form and affected their mental state. They took the form of different beasts that affected them both mentally and physically.  _

_ Eventually, one part of House was destroyed and fled into the known galaxy. The rest of the surviving House retreated and was never seen or heard again. _

_ And with that, the long war that kept from the rest of galaxy ended at last. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter yay! :)
> 
> Explanation is coming in the next chapter
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Codename_Rinwaz)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)  
> -CRz


	6. Intermission: Author Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should explain what has happen in the prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some spoilers (sort of)  
> EDITED ON:7/12/17; 8/1/17

The Darkcode Legacy was originally just my 8 characters in SWTOR but as time passed a story grew out of them becoming The Curse of The Darkcode. This story came to me after asking a single question:

What happen if Earth did actually existed in Stars War Universe?

As you(the reader) were reading my story, you might have been confused. I know, even I was confused at some point and almost gave up on the story :( 

Time passed, I created more characters and started to tweaking the storyline: Things started to shape up. 

This first section is about the chronological time of the Curse of The Darkcode just case you are still confused. 

The only thing is missing is the years and it's kinda hard to figure out when certain events happen and I’m also little lazy to do it :P 

**_The Curse of The Darkcode: Chronological Timeline_ **

  1. Houses escape from Earth that which _exploded_
  2. Houses traveled through Dark Space ( the part of Space where there is nothing at all) 
  3. There Civil War between smaller Houses
  4. One of Houses discovered Darkcode’s secret after many years after event 1 happened
  5. Darkcode were put on trial 
  6. House Summit was called on Illum 
  7. A fight breaks out at House Summit 
  8. Two month later many Houses join together to declare war on House of Darkcode 
  9. Darkcodes didn’t care one fuck about event 8 and 1
  10. The Houses finally come in range of the Empire and the Republic 
  11. A order from House of Wisdom comes to tell that all Houses are to keep a low profile while around the Empire and the Republic 
  12. Darkcodes (even at war with Wisdom) followed orders from event 11
  13. House of Assassin were annihilated on planet called Yavin 2 
  14. Survivors from House of Assassin were exiled 
  15. House of Exiled was founded 
  16. Houses find out that the Darkcodes are cursed 
  17. House of BlueJays and Spear team up to defeat House of Darkcode
  18. House of Darkcode were defeated on planet called Hoth
  19. The House of Darkcode split into two parts, one fleeing to Empire or Republic and other was never seen again
  20. Major civil war between House of Wisdom and other Houses
  21. House of Spear and BlueJays left behind on Hoth
  22. More Houses get disbanded and throw into Exile 
  23. House of Lux is disbanded 
  24. House of Lux chases after House of Darkcode 
  25. House of Exiled becomes House of Vendetta
  26. Civil War ends with a draw
  27. House of Darkcode makes first contact with Empire's forces
  28. The head family of House of Wisdom gets overthrown
  29. First meeting between Lux and Darkcode were strained
  30. House Lux is attacked by the Empire 
  31. House of Darkcode steps in between Lux and the Empire 
  32. First House Summit on Dromund Kaas but only between House of Darkcode and Lux
  33. An Alliance pact was made between the Empire and House of Darkcode and Lux
  34. Assets were first recorded
  35. Darkcode disappeared for long time
  36. House Lux became the medical wing of the Empire
  37. Father Lux takes over as boss for House of Lux
  38. Houses Wisdom has a revolution
  39. General Tarlton is born ( to a noble family from House of Wisdom )
  40. House of Wisdom officially joins the Republic
  41. More Houses were disbanded and sent into exile
  42. General Tarlton’s family flees the Republic and seek shelter with Darkcode’s assets
  43. Head of Wisdom dies and new leader decided to seek and destroy the Darkcodes 
  44. First recorded asset of being mind controlled
  45. Internal panic happens and many Darkcode’s assets are mind controlled 
  46. A mole in House of Wisdom makes House of Lux a official house again
  47. House of Wisdom discovers the location of Protectors of Dromund Kaas Temple 
  48. Many people including Sith in the Empire are spies for House of Wisdom 
  49. House of Wisdom attacks Protectors of Dromund Kaas temple with Darkcode’s assets 
  50. General Tarlton dies
  51. Protector of Dromund Kaas is awake 
  52. Protector of Dromund Kaas goes on a killing spree: destroyed most Kaas City 
  53. House of Darkcode is awake 
  54. Darth Marr is born
  55. The Emperor’s Wrath, Lord Scourge, sinks the Protectors of Dromund Kaas Temple 
  56. VIAI is introduced to House of Darkcode and goes into hiding along Protector of Dromund Kaas 
  57. 50 years later the Protector of Dromund is found along with advance droid (or robots/androids) and VIAI 
  58. Protector of Dromund Kaas is introduced back into Empire in secret 
  59. The House of Darkcode is watching 



  
  


This second section is different words that are used in The Curse of The Darkcode:

  * Lux: latin for ‘light’. This house is not be introduced yet.
    * Males are called Lux 
    * Females are called Halo
    * Father Lux is the Leader of this House 
    * Lux and Halo have A/B/O dynamics
  * Droid: this means that this machine from swtor universe
  * Robot: this means it from The Curse of The Darkcode universe
    * Fully metal, Little or no human emotions 
    * Example: ASAI 
    * recognizable by their glowing eyes that doesn't blinks or rarely move
    * Runs on solar Power
    * Can blend with population 
  * Android: this means it is from The Curse of The Darkcode Universe 
    * Similar to cyborg but more metal and can blended with population more than robots 
    * Have humanoid emotion
    * Example: Mr. B and LEO
    * Runs on 25 pound nuclear battery located in left eye
  * House of Wisdom: The Curse of The Darkcode Universe 
    * Originally the House that keep the peace
    * The House that also backstab every house
    * Joined the Republic 
    * operated with House of Vendetta to destroy the remaining members of House of Darkcode 
    * Mind controlled Darkcode’s assets 
  * House of Darkcode 
    * Military group
    * Also a power hungry group
    * Caused Earth to exploded 
    * They are cursed 
      * Turn into beasts 
      * Force sensitive
      * Immortal 
      * Aka “Blessing of the Force” or “Curse of The Force”
    * Side of effect of curse 
      * Slowly becoming insane 
      * They remember EVERYTHING even pain
      * Some people are lucky to get the better bargain of this curse aka “Blessing of the Force”
      * If not treated proper for curse symptoms they can turn into Hollow Fiends or died and still turn into Hollow fiends
      * On certain conditions Darkcode can died but don’t become one with the force
      * Don’t become one with the Force so they create bodies called “vessels”
      * Every few centuries, some children are born without curse
      * Curse is spread through genes 
Blessing of the Force (work-in-progress) 
    * Joined the Empire 
    * Lux is their BFF 
    * Have trailblazer called Protectors
  * Hollow Fiends
    * A fallen Darkcode 
    * Monsters 
    * They stalk their prey
    * Comes in different sizes and shapes
    * Identifiable by their hollow black eyes, deadly sharp teeth and sometimes have long limbs than usual ( similar to sender man if you need an example) 
    * Leave a trail of black acid like slim
  * Protectors
    * The trailblazers of House of Darkcode 
    * Immortal 
      * If they leave their planet for too long the planet dies and they also died too
    * The living conscious of a planet
    * Spend most of their time sleeping 
      * Resting phase
      * Cryo state phase
    * Remembers everything and sees all things that happens on planet
    * Less likely go insane
  * Darkcode’s assets
    * The first and last defense of the Darkcode 
    * Few existed after event 45-49
    * Not Immortal 
    * People are forced to join if they know the existence of the House of Darkcode 
    * Example: Darth Marr, Ar'gar(mind controlled ), Rere(mind controlled ), Lender 
  * House of BlueJays and Spear 
    * Wisdom left them behind on Hoth
    * Always at war with one another
    * Both houses have reduced to being just mercenaries and pirates
    * Both filled with corruption 



This third and final section is how the ranking work with each house or group (most are work-in-progress). Highest ranking at the top to lowest ranking at the bottom

  * House of Darkcode 
    * High Commander Seer(1)
    * High Council Leader Seer(1)
    * High Council Seers(multiple)
    * Soulless (multiple)
    * High Advisor (3)
    * Advisors(multiple)
    * Leader of Assets (1)
    * Region leader of Assets (multiple)
    * Assets
    * Leader of Warlords(2)
    * Warlords (multiple)



House of Wisdom 

  * Work in progress 



House of Lux

  * Work in progress



House of BlueJays 

  * Work in progress 



House of Spear 

  * Work in progress 



House of Vendetta 

  * Work on progress



  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> -CRz


	7. MD: Main Drabble: The attack on Kaas City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day when The Protector of Dromund Kaas lost it
> 
> (MD stands for Main Drabble, MS stands for the Main Story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, where have I been?  
> I have been busy like really busy. I was planning to post a chapter at the end of school after finals but I found out that I got the part time job that I wanted.  
> I'm not given up yet on this fanfic, I'm just doing my best to make the chapters and improve my writing skills :)  
> I have made a plan on how I am going to post chapters for The Curse of The Darkcode and Wrath Crimes:  
> I will post one chapter for TCTD then after that I will post one chapter Wrath Crimes so then next posting I will be doing will be for Wrath Crimes (hopefully)

_ Found on Imperial Database that was hacked by the Galactic Republic in Wanted Criminal files….  _

  
  


Wli'tigre

Race: Cathar

Age:???

Occupation: Bounty Hunter?

Status: Unknown

Last Seen: Dromund Kaas*

Last activity: This was the only recorded account of the last sighting of Wli’tigre: “... _ there a tall man outside...he has gone crazy...the soldiers told us to move underground...the man seems to be following us...we did our best to go the underground shelter...he blocked us...vines...trees...wild animals...the man is actually an alien...a cather I believe...I remember a story my grandfather told me long ago about alien that was a cather that protects Dromund Kass… _ **_{corrupted data}_ ** _...maybe that him...something bad must be happening...really bad...our group made to a shelter in the forest...five out of ten soldiers...are dead...me...two other people...alive… _ **_{end of entry}_ **

  
  


* If you seen him please contact the local authorities because he wanted for many counts of murder  and Destruction  - Grand Moff Moe

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D 
> 
> -CRz
> 
> I'm on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/Codename_Rinwaz)


	8. Author Note 8/1/17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Hi, Everyone :)

As you can tell The Curse of The Darkcode (TCTD) in the process of being edited/beta with the help of HumanoidAD (AO3).  
I deleted some of the chapters because when I went back to read them and they were HORRIBLE xD  
I wrote those chapter when I had a writer's block so they came out pretty bad.

In next couple weeks, I will be reposting most of the prologue (new and improved) and starting the Main Story. As I practice writing, I will probably be posting drabbles :)

Thanks for reading, Have a great day!

-CRz

**Author's Note:**

> So this my first Fanfic that I am writing.  
> I am new at writing and first time that I am posting anything fanfic related.  
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed :)


End file.
